


Tell Me Later

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione saves Severus from the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much. I would never have pictured them together until I finally gave them a go. This is set during the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione has an established relationship with Severus. It was more friendly and flirtatious until a particular moment at the end of this piece. Enjoy reading. Keep the magic alive.

"I wasn't planning on this. For you and I to… for whatever _this_ is to happen." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. She was beautiful: silky auburn curls, delectably plump lips and the warmest brown eyes. "Yet here I am, convincing myself otherwise and successfully at that."

"You would be lying to yourself if you thought otherwise." She scanned the horizon. A stream of silver and green sparks littered the air. A war was ending inside the castle, and they stood hidden beneath a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

She was feral looking, perfectly suited to their surroundings she knew; dirt streaked her cheeks, and he stood angelic save for the streaks of blood that tainted the white collar poking from beneath his black robes. A shout from somewhere beneath the forest canopy alerted him.

He captured her tired body in his; her heart raced against his own. "Hermione-"

"Tell me later, when this madness is over." She ceased his lips with her own, tasting dirt, blood, sweat and pure passion. He stroked her cheeks, traced her lips, memorised her taste. They broke apart and he wiped a threatening tear from her eye. "Tell me everything," she pleaded.

Someone called her name. He gently moved a ragged curl behind her ear and stole one final memory of her beautiful face. "I'll find you," he promised.

She felt the brush of his lips one more time and when she opened her eyes, he had vanished beneath the forest canopy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
